


Summer Pleasures

by tangyyy



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: But very loving too, Established Relationship, Fluff, Holidays, M/M, One Shot, Post canon, Quality Time, Rough Sex, Smut, South of France, Yeah well as I said... Very smutty, i don't know how to tag, summer time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-19 16:49:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19136728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangyyy/pseuds/tangyyy
Summary: "I invited the others but..." He started in a soft, low voice. "We could going there a few days earlier to...-To?” Lucas repeated, smiling, arching his eyebrows. He put his hands on the small of his back and approached his face a little more to his, his eyes inevitably falling on his lips."To spend time just you and me.” Eliott teased, pulling up his hands on the young man's cheeks."Just you and me?-Just you and me."





	Summer Pleasures

"My aunt has a new boyfriend..."  
  
It was the beginning of June. In Paris, the days were becoming hotter. Lucas, Yann, Basile and Arthur were all busy with their high school work. More than a few weeks and the boys would say goodbye to high school. Eliott had finished his academic year for a few days and already enjoyed a well deserved rest. In Lucas' aprtment, the atmosphere was chill. Tired of revisions, all had agreed to take a break. On the couch, Lucas was comfortably seated, his head resting on Eliott's thighs, his feet on Arthur's lap. Basile, seated on the ground, played with an old Rubik's cube, and Yann, lounging in one of the armchairs, stared absently at the ceiling.  
  
Nobody seemed to notice Eliott's remark. The latter an idea in his mind, looked down at Lucas and ran a hand through his hair to get a little more attention.  
"You know? Aunt Isabelle, the nurse.  
-Hm.” Lucas gasped softly, closing his eyes. "I've never met her, though?  
-No."  
Silence fell again. Eliott racked his brains. How to steer the conversation in the desired direction while leaving some suspense hanging?  
"Well... She has a new boyfriend.  
-We're really very happy for her then. Well done Isa!” Arthur smirked, making openly fun Eliott's topic of conversation.  
"He's a farmer."  
Lucas didn't even bother to answer, slowly falling asleep on his boyfriend's legs, a hand of the latter still slipped into his hair.  
In front of this lack of interests, Eliott blew. Too bad for the suspense, he would now go straight to his goal.  
"He has a big house, they are going to Argentina this summer and they offered to lend it to me during their trip. Would you like to go there with me?  
-Let me guess, an old and crappy barn in the Limousin surrounded by a hundred of cows. You make me dream Eliott!” Yann exclaimed in a mocking tone.  
  
Eliott smirked, really, the four boys were absolutely not ready for his proposition...  
"No, he's not that kind of farmer..." the young man answered in an enigmatic voice.  
The curiosity stung, Lucas opened an eye.  
"What do you mean?” He asked.  
"He's an olive grower." Eliott explained, trying to keep an attitude devoid of any excitement.  
An awkward silence fell into the livingroom.

  
"The olive trees grow mostly in Provence, right?” Arthur asked again, a hint of excitement in his voice.  
"Yeah.” Eliott replied, repressing the laughter that had been floating in his throat for a few seconds already.  
Following his answer, all eyes stared at him.  
A wide smile on his lips, his eyes half-closed, Eliott, solemnly spoke again.  
"Guys, in July, I invite you all to Belgentier, in Provence, in the _mas_ of the new boyfriend of my aunt. It's about twenty min...  
-What is a _mas_?” Basil asked, cutting off Eliott's announcement.  
" _Putain_! Bas'! It's a kind of old farm often very classy in Provence. Go ahead, Eliott.  
-I was saying... A twenty minutes from the sea, not far from Marseille, no neighbors to two kilometers, so loud music is more than allowed, large pool, several terraces, hammock, wi-fi, playstation 4, air conditioning inside, heat outside."  
As Eliott had finished his explanations, loud cries of joy echoed throughout the apartment, the four boys rising in same time, hands to heaven and smiles on their lips.  
"Awesome!” Basile exclaimed.  
" _Putain_ , that's the dream!” Arthur shouted.  
"Indeed, as we said... Well done Isa!” Yann laughed.  
"Thank you.” Lucas whispered, kissing Eliott's lips.

 

The boys spent long minutes planning everything, what they would bring, what they could in such an amazing place. Then, after a moment, Yann got up.  
"Well guys, let's celebrate these future holidays with a beer in the café not far away from here!"  
All were agree. As the young men left the apartment, Eliott grabbed Lucas' elbow to hold him a little longer inside. Once they were alone, Eliott put his hands on his hips and brought him closer to his chest. The mouth a few inches from his, he stared into his clear eyes.  
"I invited the others but..." He started in a soft, low voice. "We could going there a few days earlier to...  
-To?” Lucas repeated, smiling, arching his eyebrows. He put his hands on the small of his back and approached his face a little more to his, his eyes inevitably falling on his lips.  
"To spend time just you and me.” Eliott teased, pulling up his hands on the young man's cheeks.  
"Just you and me?  
-Just you and me."

 

Lucas stared at him. Eliott merely brushed a stand of hair away and leaned in to kiss him. Lucas' hands gripped his hips and he opened his mouth. With ease, Eliott took in everything, tilting his head to kiss him better. He pushed him against the wall gently and Lucas moaned without breaking the contact.

« Guys ! What the fuck are you doing ?! » Yann's deep voice rang from the bottom of the building.  
Eliott and Lucas moved away with regret, their mouths bruised by kisses and the pupils dilated with desire.

 

 

Lucas struggled to open his eyes and then watched around him. Lying on his stomach in the middle of a king size bed, covered with white cotton bedding, the young man stretched himself out. He and Eliott had reached Toulon from Paris by night bus. Of course, they couldn't sleep well in that bus. Eliott's long legs didn't allow him to find a comfortable position, so he had been turning around and around on his seat all night long. Lucas, being a light sleeper, hadn't been able to sleep either, always disturbed by some annoying noises. Arrived in Toulon around 5am, Eliott's aunt had come to get them and drove them to the _mas_. After a quick visit of the house and a huge breakfast, she had left them and they had immediately fallen asleep.  
  
Sitting in the big bed with messy hair, his cheek stained with saliva, a sign of a deep and restful sleep, Lucas narrowed his eyes to catch sight of the big rusty iron clock hanging on one of the walls of the room. 2:15 p.m. The young man stretched again, his breath escaping from his lungs in a sigh of ease.  
  
The room was large and had only a small amount of furniture outside the bed (the largest bed in which Lucas ever laid), two light wood chests of drawers, an old desk, and two small white patinated bedside tables. The terracotta floor was covered here and there with persian rugs. Some painting masterpieces were hung on thick walls of white stones. The large windows overlooking the garden were blocked by blue shutters, flooding the room with subdued light, contrasting with the fiery sun that was shinning outside. Laying his feet on the floor, Lucas shuddered at the feeling of cool tiling. Walking a few meters, he approached one of the windows that had remained open and pulled the door latch open. Quickly, the burning air of Provence hit his face. Closing his eyes, he inhaled a great burst of heat and hastily closed the shutter. He preferred to keep everything closed, the darkness guaranteeing some freshness inside the old house.

 

Not bothering to wear anything other than his black boxer, he left the room. The atmosphere in the living room was very peaceful, nothing disturbed the silence but the quiet purr of the air conditioner hanging in a corner of the room. Eliott wasn't there.  
In the kitchen, Lucas grabbed his sunglasses on the table and headed for the small front door.  
  
The steep garden had been laid out in a many terraces separated from each other by small dry stone walls of different heights. Still on the doorstep, Lucas was at the top of the property, under a huge purple wisteria growing on a wooden pergola. At the bottom, the young man could see the impressive plantation of centenarian olive trees crumbling under the post-meridian sun. A few cypresses punctuated the garden as well as many groves of lavender, rosemary and other aromatic plants. The scene could have been totally silent without the cicadas, singing on the top of their trees. To the right of the garden, halfway up, on one of the largest terraces, was the swimming pool. A large expanse of turquoise water surrounded by tall trees providing the necessary shade for summer naps. There, under a large pine Alep cut into a ball, Lucas saw Eliott, leaning against the gray bark, a sketchbook in his hands.  
  
Barefoot, Lucas walked towards his boyfriend, braving the hot sunlight. After crossing some tiles terracotta terraces, walking in the green grass and descending the stone steps, Lucas stopped in front of Eliott. The latter raised his head and smiled at him. Instinctively he put his sketchbook next to him and spread his legs in an implicit invitation. So happy to comply, Lucas crouched down, sat down on the grass between his long legs and rested his bare back against the naked torso of the young man. His skin was moist and pleasantly fresh.  
"Have you been in the swimming pool?  
-Hm.” Eliott answered simply.  
"Was it good?  
-Almost too warm..."

 

Lucas smiled and sighed of pleasure. He rested his head against Eliott's collarbone. The latter didn't lose a single second and put a light kiss in his thick hair. Grabbing Eliott's thin fingers, Lucas put both hands on his belly, playing peacefully with their entwined fingers.  
  
"This place is beyond perfect.” He said.  
"Indeed, it's beautiful.” Eliott grinned, resting his chin on his head.  
"When did you wake up?” Lucas asked, staring at their interlocking hands.  
"Half an hour ago I guess, something like that.  
-You couldn't sleep more?  
-Oh yes I could, but you snored so loud!"  
With a smile on his face, Lucas punched slightly Eliott's ribs with his elbow, making the latter laugh.  
"As if!” The young man spluttered, pretending to sulk.  
A comfortable silence fell on the garden.  
  
Feeling Eliott's soft, deep breath against him, Lucas closed his eyes and relaxed his body. The cicadas, the sun, the smell of lavender, the song of a turtledove. The young man almost fell asleep when a small drop of sweat formed at the edge of his hair crashed against his shoulder. The air was hot, so hot. Even protected by the shadow of the big tree he could feel every centimeter of his skin starting to burn.  
  
"I feel too hot" He whispered.  
"A jump into the pool and you'll feel better.” Eliott replied.

 

Taking his word for it, Lucas leaned on Eliott's lap and stood up. Walking by the pool, the soles of his bare feet burned by the heated stones, Lucas squatted and ran a hand through the water. Eliott hadn't lied to him, the temperature of the water was just fine. The young man sat down and without waiting, flipped his body into the pool. Immersing himself completely in the crystal clear water, Lucas felt a strong feeling of freedom growing deep inside him. His body, free from the weight of gravity, floating on the surface, was totally relaxed, not heavier than a feather. He turned his head slightly and caught Eliott's gaze on him. He liked when Eliott looked at him with these eyes filled with desire. Pretending to ignore the young man's stare, Lucas ran a suggestive hand through his wet hair. Playing for a moment in the water, he moved his body between water lapping and great fresh breaths. Finally refreshed and dying to join his boyfriend, the young man swam to the opposite edge of where he had entered a few minutes earlier. Turning his back on Eliott, he put his hands on the floor and get out of the pool. Doing this, he felt his boxer slip along his buttocks. Eliott hadn't stop staring at him and Lucas smiled in anticipation. He knew very well what this sight could trigger in his boyfriend's mind and he was very proud of it. Adjusting his boxer, he walked around the pool and settled back between Eliott's legs.  
  
" So?  
-You were right, It feels so good... " Lucas approved, a big smile hanging on his face. Totally relaxed, he let his body soaked against Eliott's. The latter, taking advantage of the refreshing wetness, sighed. He buried his hands in Lucas's hair, playing with a few strands, giving an expert massage on some points of his scalp. Lucas didn't move and closed his eyes, focusing on Eliott's caresses. The latter then slid his hands down his neck, making his fingers dance on the small bumps of his spine. From the back of his neck, he ran his fingers to the front of his neck, caressing his thin skin, he then went back to his jaw, his chin and his mouth. Fingers on his lips, Eliott tilted his head slightly.  
  
"You're beautiful..." He whispered, taking _his earlobe_ between _his_ lips, sucking on it for a moment.   
Feeling his belly contract by a deep feeling of desire, Lucas smiled and opened his mouth in a satisfied groan. Still motionless, he kept his eyes closed.  
  
Eliott then put his hands on his shoulders. With the backs of his fingers, with his nails, he gently went down along his arms, triggering chills on the tanned skin of the young man. Tying their hands again, he took one to his mouth and sensually kissed each of his knuckles. Then, feeling a sensation of intense heat emanating from his lower abdomen, he couldn't help but take Lucas' thumb between his teeth.

"Aouch ..." Lucas smiled playfully without moving.  
taking his thumb in his mouth, Eliott greedily sucked it. The sounds of sussions coming to play a sweet melody to the ears of Lucas, the latter turned his head and, placing his hand against the cheek of Eliott, kissed his lips. Slowly moving his tongue over his lips, he eagerly tasted him. Cigarette, chlorine and sweat. An surprising blend that was transformed through Eliott's throat into a sensual fragrance. That kiss was soft and moist, hot and breathy. Nibbling his lips, Lucas got his tongue into the young man's mouth. The heat rose in their cheeks. Without getting rid of the kiss, Eliott's hands stroked Lucas's neck again and then went down along his chest, lingering on his nipples hardening at his touch. One hand remained on his chest, the other went down a little more on his belly contracted by pleasure. Brushing against some places, pressing others, Eliott knew exactly what moves could driving Lucas crazy.

 

Lucas moaned in Eliott's mouth as he slowly planted his nails in the skin of his groin. A hand in his hair, the young man detached his mouth from his, kept his face close to his and exhaled great breaths of fresh air, eyes still closed.  
Encouraged by the expression of pure lust hanging on the face of his boyfriend, Eliott spent some adventurous fingers under the elastic of his wet boxer. God, he was so turned on... Restraining himself to make quicker moves to enjoy this moment of happiness, Eliott put his hand gently on his pubis and pressed it slightly. Keeping the tease, he moved his fingertips gently over his dick. His touches were very light and soft as he trailed his fingers up and down his already half hard penis.

 

"Eliott..." Lucas breathed.  
" Yes?” Eliott smiled, staring at him. That was how he thought he was the most beautiful. Open mouth in a rough breath, half-closed eyes revealing his dilated pupils, flushed cheeks. The most beautiful face the universe has ever created. And that face, this expression, only Eliott was allowed to enjoy it... This simple thought drove him crazy.

« Touch me... » Lucas moaned, almost pleading.

"But... That's what I'm doing right now actually...” Eliott answered in a clear voice, overplaying the dumbness.  
Lucas opened his eyes, stared in his boyfriend's grey eyes in a stern way and frowned.

 

"Stop teasing me.” He said in a threatening voice.  
"But it's so good..." Eliott smiled.  
Blowing painfully, Lucas poutted and rested his head against the clavicle of the young man. The latter, satisfied of his teases, used his hand to massage his inner thighs, brushed his balls and...

"For fuck sake! Eliott, will you stroke that fucking dick?!"  
Eliott burst out laughing, then, without any warning, he grabbed his dick, wrapped his fingers around it and pulled it out of his boxers.  
"Like that?” Eliott asked in a too naive voice.  
"Y... Yeah..." Lucas gasped.  
"Well... What do I do now?” Eliott wondered, a smirk on his face, looking at Lucas from the corner of his eye.  
_He couldn't be fucking serious?!_ It wasn't the first time he gave him a handjob... No, he just made fun of him.  
"Well... I don't know... Handjob maybe?” Lucas replied ironically.  
"Yeah, indeed.” Eliott added, smiling, his hand still gripping Lucas's penis. "But how? Gentle? Twisting? Balls play or just the dick? Oh and the perineum? Should I play with it too? One hand? Two hands? Stroki...  
-I don't fucking care... " The young man whined, resting the back of his head against his chest.  
"But it's important Lucas! The way we do things is meaningful! I want you to understand what I'm feeling for you!  
-Listen Demaury... " Lucas cut short. "You give me that fucking handjob now and I swear, I'll give you the strongest orgasm you ever lived in your entire life.  
-You seem pretty confident... Maybe a little too much.  
-Don't play "who'se-the-pettiest" with me, Eliott... " Lucas's eyes were now sending lightnings into the young man's. The latter smiled, he stretched his neck and gently put his lips against those of his boyfriend.  
"Ok, ok, stop teasing..."

 

As Lucas was already pre-cumming, Eliott traced his fingertips around the head of his dick, spreading his precum across it. Using the milky liquid as a perfect lube, he made his fingers into a sort of claw and lowered his hand further down. Simply moving his hand up and down with a very light amount of pressure, he heared Lucas moaning of pleasure. Eliott rubbed his thumb over and back on the head of his warm and hard dick. As the young man's voice turned louder and louder, Eliott fastened his moves. He was now stroking him all the way, from the top to the bottom. The pleasure watery sounds matched perfectly with the songs of the cicadas. Lucas arched his back, craving for more and more frictions. Eliott, whose own dick was already very sensitive, lowered his left hand and massaged Lucas's balls. Cupping them in his hand, he played with them with his fingers.

 

Giving such a good time to his man was a big turn on for Eliott. As his right hand moved faster and harder on Lucas's dick, he lowered his face and bite his shoulder in order to refrain his own desire.

 

"S... Stop..." Lucas said suddenly in a hoarse voice. Blinded by so much lust, Eliott didn't hear his voice at first. "Eliott, stop..." Lucas repeated without making the slightest gesture to get away from the young man's grip.  
"Why?” Eliott complained without loosening or slowing the moves of his hand around Lucas's dick.  
"I... I don't wan't to... to cum right now..." The young man grumbled, his back arched, his eyes closed and his face burning with the upcoming orgasm.  
“Ok then stop me 'cause I'm unable to move away from your dick babe.” Eliott answered in his ear.  
  
A few seconds went by before Lucas, on a quick move, freed himself from his boyfriend's grasp. He sat with difficulty at his side and inhaled deep gulps of hot air, forcing himself to get down from the cloud of lust on which Eliott's talented hands had sent him. The latter, catching his breath as well, looked at him with delight and then straightened slightly against the trunk of the tree against which he was leaning. His hand wet of Lucas' precum, he wiped it gently against his own thigh.

 

"Why didn't you allowed me to make you cum?” Eliott asked after a restful silence.  
Lucas turned his head, a small smirk on his lips. He stared at him for a long moment and then, with trembling legs, sat on the young man's knees. He placed his hands behind his neck and put his face close to his.  
"I want you to fuck me babe."  
  
Eliott looked at him with big round eyes. They had done it before, many times, and they both loved it. But they didn't have the habit of doing it regularly. This way of having sex required a long preparation to be good, contrary to what porn films show. Aroused as hell, Eliott and Lucas often lacked patience to get involved into long minutes of preparation before reaching the desired enjoyment.

 

Eliott, still staring into Lucas' blue eyes, ran his tongue on his lips.  
"With great pleasure, Mr. Lallemant...  
-Not here though, it's way too hot." The young man said, putting a small kiss at the corner of his boyfriend's lips. He got up and held out a hand to help him get up in his turn. Eliott grabbed it.  
"I follow you..."  
  
Both of them got back to the pleasant freshness of the house, Eliott hugging Lucas's back, his hands clasping his hips and his lips kissinf the back of his neck. Once inside of the old house, the two young men sighed with relief, the fresh air of the air conditioner coming to heal their skins burned by the Provençal sun. In a hurry, Eliott quickly headed to the bedroom. Not hearing Lucas's footsteps behind him, he turned around. The young man had stayed in the middle of the living room. His eyes raised to the ceiling, he rocked from one foot to the other, fanning his face with his hands.  
  
Eliott chuckled.  
"What are you doing?  
-I... I breathe a little.  
-What??  
-Listen Eliott, I promised you the most powerful orgasm of your life.” Lucas replied, looking at him without any form of shyness. "Except that, if we go back right now, I gonna cum at the first of your touch and the result will be much less fun for you as for me."  
Eliott laughed and watched Lucas jiggling for a moment, his eyes lingering on his deformed boxer because of his hard dick. Lucas waved his hand.  
"Go ahead, I'll join you in a minute." He said.

 

Eliott came into the dark bedroom. Going to the window, he opened slightly the shutters. While doing this he allowed the sweltering heat to come into the room. _Doesn't matter_ he thought, too keen to bring a little light to be able to better watch their two bodies melt one in the other. Once some sunlights settled in the room, he walked to his suitcase. Opening it in a hurry, he buried a hand inside. Searching between his clothes and some other stuffs with his fingers, he didn't immediately find the object he was looking for. Impatient, he took the bag, turned it over and dropped all its contents on the terracotta floor. Once his belongings were scattered on the ground, he got back to his quest. He searched for a long moment and then sighed in despair. _Could he have forgotten it?_ No, no, it was too stupid... In a desperate move, he took the bag and searched in one of the small pockets he didn't usually use. Finally, and against all odds, his hand fell on the object. Relieved, he grabbed the little bottle of lube and the box of condoms and put them on his bedside table.  
  
He lay down on the bed and waited for Lucas to come back. The latter didn't take too long and entered the room a minute later. He leaned against the door he had just closed and bit his lip as he watched his man on their bed.  
"You and me Demaury!"

 

Going to the bed, Lucas lay down next to Eliott, put his lips to his and surrounded his waist with his thin but powerful arms. He kissed his mouth, his neck and his chest then licked his nipples while Eliott moaned loudly and arched his back under his hot mouth. Smiling, Lucas carressed his chest slowly and went down. His face in front of Eliott's crotch, he kissed briefly the tip of his half hard dick through the fabric, making Eliott whine for more. Still no removing the underpants, Lucas carressed his dick and his balls very slowly, very gently.He smiled when he heard Eliott losing patience. Pressing slightly on the area of his perineum, he kissed his tip again, very lightly.

« Putain Lucas... Skip the teasing part...

-Oh you don't like this game ?

-I'm serious babe, it's not a game for me.

-I'm serious too. » Lucas finally answered, kissing his groin.

 

Watching Eliott bitting his lips trying to refrain his complains was one of the most stunning things Lucas saw in his all life.

« Raise your hips. » He asked.

Eliott immediatly did and the young man took off his boxer and his own in same time. Lucas licked his inner tights for few seconds.

« I love you. » He whispered before getting a taste of his dick.

 

These words and the feeling of Lucas' mouth on him made Eliott's heart exploding. He lowered his arms down and put his hands in his hair. Gently holding the base of his penis in his right hand, Lucas used his tongue to slowly lick it from the base right to the tip. Then, curling his lips around his teeth, he put his mouth around his dick like if it was a popsicle. Doing all this, Lucas looked into Eliott's eyes. The latter moaned loudly again.

His tongue focusing on the top of his dick, Lucas' mouth went down and up and down and up. After a minute or two (Eliott has lost track of time), Lucas put one of his hand on his balls then touched the sensitive area just bellow and pushed gently on it.

 

Jumping, Eliott quickly got up in a laugh, sat down and lifted Lucas's head toward him, dragging him into a hurried kiss.

« You're way too talented, I almost came... » He said in his mouth.

« I think I'm in love with your dick... » Lucas smiled.

Eliott laughed.

« You dumb...

-I'm serious ! You taste sooo good.

-I want you so bad. » Eliott kissed him again, bitting his lower lip.

« I want you too. » Lucas whispered in his mouth, his eyes full of lust starring in his. « I want your lips, I want your tongue, I want your hands, I want your ass, I want your d...

-Ok, ok, now lie down and shut up. » Eliott interrupted him authoritatively, feeling a wave of strong desire hitting his belly.  
Lucas raised an amused eyebrow.  
"And the magic word then?"  
The young man sighed, at once exasperated, charmed and amused.  
"Please?  
-My pleasure!” Lucas exulted in a cheerful voice, settling comfortably on his back. "Now fuck me hard, will you?"

 

Eliott smiled again. He loved what they had been able to make towards their sex life after more than a year of relationship. Perfectly at ease with each other, the two young men didn't forbid anything unless they talked about it, having fun madly, they always loved to explore their bodies and their surprises. Each session was not necessarily a moment of intense passion but the fact was that everything was always very pleasant in the end.

 

Eliott bent down on Lucas. The latter felt his warm body on his and stopped breathing totally. Both of them were hard as hell. He opened his tights to rub his crutch against Eliott's and broke down.

« Fuck... I love you Eliott... » He whispered against his ear.

« Love you too babe. » The young man answered, kissing him.

Lucas put his hands on Eliott's nape, deepening their kiss, taking his mouth strongly.

 

After a few seconds of deep kiss, Eliott's mouth went down. Making small paterns with his tongue on his sensitive skin, he get on his knees and kissed Lucas' butts. Slowly, he started to rim him. Lucas focused on Eliott's tongue, making new patterns on his hole as he gradually relaxed. The young man quivered when he felt the tip of his tongue making quick taps. Removing his tongue, Eliott blew on his hole, making Lucas' body shivering.

 

Eliott rose up and took the lube bottle. He smeared his index finger with liquid and poured some on Lucas' hole too. The latter shuddered.

"That's cold ...  
-No enough to refresh your fire ass.  
-Fuck off!” Lucas laughed, giving a little kick on Eliott's shoulder. The young man, taking advantage of the opportunity, grabbed his ankle and put a little kiss on it.

 

« Can I ?

-Go ahead. »

Eliott, with slow and tender moves, put one first finger in Lucas' butt. The latter couldn't help but tighed up his hole. It wasn't even painful yet but the penetration of something (or someone) in his butt felt always strange at first for Lucas. He still was just at the start of his sex life, he was still a beginner so he hadn't quiet learn how to relax and open up at command but he knew that Eliott was here to help him with this task.

« Relax, breathe deep and slowly... » The young man whispered as he added more lube on the hole and his finger. As he felt Lucas' butt loosing up a bit, he started to slightly move his finger inside him.

 

Lucas shut his eyes, struggling to relax. Eliott knew that his finger inside him wasn't a very nice feeling for him but he had to do it in order to give him, a bit later, all the pleasure he deserved. When he felt the hole totally relaxed, he put some more lube everywhere and on another of his fingers. He kissed gently his inner tigh.

« Now Lucas you have to tell me everything you feel, ok ? You're the boss, you're the one who tell me what to do...

-Yeah... » The young man answered, opening his eyes to stare in Eliott's loving ones.

« I'll put another finger, ok ?

-Yeah. »

 

Slowly, Eliott inserted a second finger. Lucas grimaced and opened his mouth in a silent cry. This fucking finger was hurting. Once fully inside, Eliott remained motionless.

« Babe, you okay ? » He asked, his eyes up on him.

« It... It hurts.

-I know, the pain won't last. Relax, baby, it's ok. » Eliott said, kissing his groin and stroking lightly Lucas' penis with his free hand.

 

After a minute or two, Lucas managed to relax.

« Move. »

Eliott started to do as Lucas told him when the latter's voice stopped him.

« Lube ! More lube Eliott ! »

Smiling, so happy to see that his boyfriend trusted him enough to keep speaking to him threw all their sex time, Eliott grabbed the bottle and poured some more lube on his fingers and Lucas' butt. He put back the bottle next to them.

« Okay ? » He asked, staring into the young man's blue eyes.

The latter nodded. Eliott bent down again, kissed his belly button and put his head against his contracted belly.

 

He started to move his fingers, in and out, very slowly at first, then, feeling Lucas more and more relaxed, he fastened his moves. After a minute, Eliott pushed one another finger into his entrance. Lucas put a hand against his mouth to stop a cry of pleasure. Eliott swallowed heavily at the sound Lucas made. He looked up and whatched his flush face.

« You're beautiful. » Eliott said, still moving his fingers inside Lucas' hole.

The latter arched into the touch and moaned.

« Enough, enough... » Lucas panted softly as he watched down Eliott.

« You sure ? » He asked, not wanting to rush things.

« Babe I want you now. » Lucas purred.

A gutural growl escaped Eliott's throat. « How do you want me to... » He started to ask. The younger boy didn't let him finish his sentence.

« I want to be on top. » He said.

Eliott pulled his fingers out, making Lucas whining softly. He rolled over and laid on his back.

 

Smiling and aroused as hell, Lucas stended a bit and climbed on Eliott's pelvis. Feeling their two crotches brushing, they moaned together. Starring into the beautiful eyes of Eliott, Lucas bent over and kissed his lips.

« I never wanted someone like I want you... » He whispered shamelessly before reaching over and grabbing one condom. « Fucking sexiest man ever... » He muttered as he put it on Eliott's erection. He took the lube bottle and quickly smoothed some of the oily liquid on Eliott's dick before dropping the bottle on the side.

 

Slowly, he put a hand on Eliott's chest and, with his other hand, grabbed Eliott's erection and led it to his entrance. Feeling Lucas slowly pressing his butts against his dick, Eliott gasped. He struggled to remain motionless. He shut his eyes tightly, forcing himself to calm down for a bit. Lucas was in charge, he has to wait for him to feel comfortable enough before he could move as he needed. The tip of his erection was now inside the young man. Eliott opened his eyes and almost came because of the sight of his man. Lucas's body was fully stretched. On his face could be read an intense expression of concentration. His mouth was open and his eyebrows were frowning on his closed eyes. Fuck... He was stunning but he looked struggled too. He was, obviously, trying to sit on his dick but couldn't quiet making yet.

Eliott put a gentle hand on his hip and called him back to him.

 

« Lucas... Lucas, hey, Baby... »

The young man opened his glossy eyes and stared into his.

« No rush babe, relax.

-I... I can't... Fuck... You're... Just... Stupid dick... I... »

Eliott laughed and tried to relax himself for not thrusting into him as he was craving for.

« Lucas... Love, you can do it and if not, it doesn't matter at all. Just... Do what you wanna do. Relax, breathe slowly... » He said in a loving smile. Remaining motionless, as difficult as it was, Eliott stretched his arm to grab the lube and poured some more on the junction of their two bodies. Then, he put his hand on Lucas' stomach. « Focus on my hand, breathe slowly with your belly. »

 

Lucas shut his eyes again and took a deep breath. As he relaxed a bit, his body went lowered on Eliott's erection. The latter groaned.

« Fuck... Lucas, that feels good... »

 

Encouraged by his boyfriend's pleasure, Lucas felt better. Opening his mouth, he relaxed more and more, letting the dick entered his butt. As he went lowered, he arched his back and put his hands on Eliott's legs. Feeling so exposed was overwhelming. With Eliott, he wasn't shy, he was the only human being who was able to see him that way and he loved that thought. Without really realising it, he was sitted totally on Eliott's erection.

 

« Oh God babe, that's...

-That's what ? » Lucas asked in a tiny voice, short breath. If the feeling of having a dick inside him wasn't very painful anymore, it was still so strange.

« That's... Awesome... »

 

Satisfied, Lucas started to move his hips slowly. Seeing some stars, Eliott moaned Lucas' name.

« Fuck, Lucas I need to move...

-No, don't. » Lucas said.

The young man sighed and nods reluctantly. Smiling and feeling bossy as hell, Lucas blew a kiss to him. He kept moving very slowly for a while, ajusting his hole to the young man. Then, as he felt fully relaxed, he took hold on Eliott's hips to tilt them to the angle he wanted, get nearly out and then sat back quickly.

Lucas did it again and again, establishing a rythme that wasn't very fast. Without noticing, Eliott started to thrust, lifting his hips against Lucas' body, keeping his eyes on his pretty smutty face. Eyes shut, flushed cheeks and with sweat slicking his hair, the young boy was more beautiful than ever. Feeling one harder thrust, Lucas let a scream escape from his lips before putting a hand on his mouth.

 

« You... You can be loud... In here... Baby. » Eliott panted.

« I... I'm not used to... » Lucas answered, dancing on Eliott's hips.

« Let it out... »

Lucas was riding him hard now. As he screamed Eliott's name louder and louder, the latter felt the urge to cum soon growing inside his belly.

« You feel so good... I... I wont last long...

-No, no, no... You have to wait for me.

-Then touch yourself ! »

 

Lucas opened his big round eyes and stared into Eliott's as he started to jerk himself off. Perfectly overwhelmed by this sight, Eliott sat up quickly and put his face into Lucas' neck.

« I love you... That's fucking good... » He whispered.

Moving their hips together on the same rythm, Lucas threw his head back.

« Deeper... Deeper... Deeper... » He sang in a raspy voice.

But Eliott, sitted like this with him on his laps couldn't thrust deeper obviously.

 

« You want me deeper inside you uh ?

-Yes ! Yes Eliott...

-I know a way.

-Do it ! »

Lucas was shameless and could be pretty impatient in bed, Eliott loved him this way too.

 

Eliott pulled his dick off of Lucas' butts.

« Get on your knees. » He said.

The young man moved fast. He was now kneeling on the bed, butt in the air and was facing the wall.

« What now ? » Lucas smiled, watching Eliott behind his back.

The latter put another condom and slicked his dick with more lube. Panting hardly, he pressed his firm belly to Lucas' butts.

« Now I fuck you baby, as you asked me... »

 

Lucas panted out, wanting Eliott back into him. Not wasting one more second Eliott moved, and quickly thrust into Lucas letting out a low grunt as he did so. He stayed still for a moment to let the young man ajust again. He leaned down and bite a familir spot on Lucas' shoulder. Lucas threw his head back, yelling Eliott's name. He moved his hips back slowly

« M... move ».

Eliott started to get his dick off Lucas' ass. The latter moaned and pushed back against him. Eliott laughed loudly.

« Babe... To push in, I have to push back first... »

Then he started a steady deep thrust, rolling his hips and building up a slow rythm. He was sweet and tender, thinking about Lucas' pleasure before his own. He angled his hips managing to brush against his prostate then he quickened his thrusts. He ran his hands down the other's sides until he gripped onto his hips. His eyes closed in pleasure, Lucas opened his lips.

« Yes ! Yes, just like that ! Don't fucking stop ! »

Eliott was now nailing lucas' prostate on every thrusts in and the most delicious noises were falling from his mouth.

« Putain... Lucas ! »

He pounded endlessly.

« El... Eli... Pull my hair.

-Putain... Lu... Lucas you're... Ah !... so hot ! » Eliott panted, immediatly obeying and grabbing Lucas' hair in his hand, throwing his head a bit more back. « I... Fuck... I gonna cum... »

Lucas, moaning out loud, pleaded him to wait for himself.

« I... I can't, That's... Too much... » Eliott answered, slowing down a bit in order to stop the orgasm growing inside his whole body.

Lucas arched his back.

« Don't even think to stop Eliott ! »

 

After a few seconds, Lucas felt Eliott's hand on his own erection. He started to stroke it. It was magical, Lucas reached a strong orgasm very quickly. Screwing his eyes shut, mouth falling open, he came with only one word on his lips : « Eliott » ! As his body get tight around Eliott's dick, the latter fastened his thrusts and came inside him.

 

They collapsed on the matress, Eliott against Lucas' back. They stayed there for minutes, unable to make any move. And then Eliott rolled out of Lucas, threw the condom away, grabbed a tissue and cleaned some of Lucas' mess on the matress.

He laid on his back and opened his arm. Lucas put his head on his sweaty chest and kissed it.

 

« I love you so much Lucas Lallemant... » Eliott whispered, his fingers caressing his hair.

« I love you too Eliott Demaury. » The young man answered, his own fingers drawing some small paterns on Eliott's stomach.

« You didn't lie to me.

-About what ? » Lucas asked.

« About one of the best orgasm of my life.

- _One of_ ? » The young boy grimaced, standing on his elbows, staring at Eliott, his brows arching in surprise.

« Well... As you know, I had plenty sexual experiences and... » Eliott smirked.

« You fucking moron! » Lucas grumbled giving him a little blow on the chest.  
Laughing out loud, Eliott pulled him in his arms. The young man tried to fight back but eventually had to give up on the strength of his boyfriend. He rested his chest against his, his face buried in his neck.

« I'm just kidding, you're the best... » Eliott breathed kissing his messy hair.

“You're not so bad either... » Lucas replied.

« _Not so bad_ uh ? » Eliott said before smiling. « Ok... Fair enough... »

Lucas smiled back and kissed his neck.

 

And that was just the beguinning of some fantastic summer holidays...

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it !  
> You can find me on Tumblr @ tangyyyy.tumblr.com.  
> Please, don't be shy and come to talk to me if you want to. I swear I don't bite. Not in a bad way at least... ;)


End file.
